In recent years, systems using radio-frequency signals of a millimeter wave band (30 GHz to 300 GHz) such as, for example, car-mounted radar apparatuses or broad-band wireless LAN (local area network) devices have been provided. More specifically, car-mounted radar apparatuses use, for example, 77 GHz radio-frequency signals.
Recent semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) incorporate the BIST (built-in self-test) function, which inspects its own performance to reduce the cost for a pre-delivery inspection.
For ICs included in the above systems using radio-frequency signals of a millimeter wave band, however, an external measurement instrument such as a spectrum analyzer has to be used to measure, for example, the gain of a receiver, so it is difficult to reduce the cost for the inspection.
Conventionally, various ICs that, for example, inspect the performance of a receiver, perform demodulation at high precision, and are applicable to systems using radio-frequency signals of a millimeter wave band have been proposed.    [Patent document] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-071914    [Patent document] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-278896
As described above, an external measurement instrument such as a spectrum analyzer is used to measure the gain of a millimeter wave band receiver, thereby increasing the cost for, for example, a pre-delivery inspection.
The measurement of the gain of a receiver is useful not only for a pre-delivery inspection of an IC, but also for the power-on and use of an apparatus including the IC. That is, it is possible to install the automatic gain control function, which controls the gain of a receiver to a certain value, because the gain of the receiver is measured.